


winter laughs

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Partnership, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: If the worst should happen he would take Maggie to the ER, after he'd finished laughing, of course.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	winter laughs

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, but I did. I really, really hope it's not awful - I can always delete it if it is! All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

“I miss summer.” Maggie said, breaking the silence in the car. 

OA nodded, “I miss being able to feel my toes.” 

Maggie chuckled.

“Seriously. I step outside my house and all of a sudden I can’t feel my toes.” 

“You need thicker socks.” 

“What I need is for Isobel to put someone else on babysitting duty so I can drink half decent coffee in the office while being able to feel the lower half of my body.” 

Maggie sighed. “I can see my own breath. This is the coldest winter yet, I’m sure of it.” 

OA thought for a moment, “I’m pretty sure you say that every year.” 

Maggie glanced over at him, “Every year I have a point though.” 

“That’s true.” 

“Wanna stay and watch while I go grab us some coffee?” Maggie asked, “Or do you want to go in a hope some movement will restore feeling in your feet?” 

“No, you go. Try not to slip and fall though.” 

Maggie shot him a glare, “You told me that bet with Scola was off!” 

They had a bet to see which one's partner would slip on the ice first.

“It is!” His excuse was it was funny, then a news report showed people in the ER with broken bones and they decided because they were good guys they’d call it off.

“Still doesn’t mean I won’t find it funny if you fall on your ass.” 

Maggie shook her head, glaring more intense. 

“Just know if I fall you’ll be the one who keeps me company in the ER.”

“Of course,” OA was quick to nod, “I’ll take you just as soon as I’m done laughing.” 

Maggie shook her head, holding her hand out.

“What?” 

“Just for that, you can pay for coffee.” 

OA was about to argue but instead he reached into his coat pocket for his wallet handing her some money. 

“Might as well buy some snacks while you’re at it.” 

“I planned to anyway!” 

“Of course you did!” OA called after her with a laugh as she got out the car, walking after carefully as she could to the coffee shop down the street.

Thankfully, he and Maggie had gotten on since day one - he would have hated to have been cold, bored and without conversation on nights like tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for you to comment :)


End file.
